


Angel Voice

by StarflareKnight, UnderworldMaiden



Series: Endless, Silly, Random, What? [3]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Always there for a Friend, F/M, M/M, Songfic, Taylor being Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflareKnight/pseuds/StarflareKnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderworldMaiden/pseuds/UnderworldMaiden
Summary: Taylor made a bet with Diego that he can't afford to lose. His desperation has bought Isaac and Quinn over to help. Can he find the perfect gift that isn't sex-related for Jake? Only way to know...Is to Listen to Isaac's song!





	Angel Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



Hello, people! With my main storyline finished, I can finally finish on a piece of work that was keep in the shelves for some time. And also had to rethink and rewrite on this. And like my last random fic, UnderworldMaiden helped with the skeleton and support. And this is a gift for NympheSama, who needs to learn to stop doubting herself and to keep on writing when she can…

            **Isaac: that said, Starflare owes nothing expect me. NympheSama owes this version of Taylor. And the skeleton for this story is provided by UnderworldMaiden.**

_UnderworldMaiden: Cerberus kept taking the ones I was picking out and almost took this one from me... Luckily I was prepared this time and distracted him with treats!_

With that said, lets get to it. As Fire Bomber Basara would say, ‘Everyone, listen to my song!’ and also, Nymphe, like always, after your series, so a Human Taylor!

 

* * *

 

 

**For NympheSama, who help me get my flame to write again.**

**Angel Voice**

**McKenzie residence, Louisiana**

_Taylor’s POV (Nymphe’s version)_

It’s been at least two months since we went to Isaac’s world by accident. Thanks to them however, we managed to find our Furball, who stole mine and Jake’s rings for the fun of it, sleeping with theirs and Winged Kuriboh. Though I wonder why I was thinking that? But I had to focus. That time of the year is nearly here! I had to think of a gift that will be good, no, great for Top Gun. The problem was, I have no idea what it should be this time. I mean, sure, sex with him is great and all, but thanks to a bet Diego made, I had to find a gift that was more… meaningful.

            If I won, then Diego would owe me a favor, no matter how insane it is. But if I lost, he made me and Jake not have sex for at least half a year! I cannot lose to Assbutt!

            But after looking online… I was beginning to wonder if I’ll find anything in time… man, I need some expert help, but with Jake’s family catching up with him, and Mike at who knows where at the moment, I was between a rock and a hard place. The hard place being Jake’s body. No, Taylor, focus! So I look outside… boy sure was foggy out there. Wait… wasn’t this the same way… I think I might have some help after all! So I rush outside, Jake asks me “Hey there, Boy Scout. Where’s the fire?”

            “I got an idea for you gift, Jake. But I need to go somewhere first.” I answer him. “Alright, careful the gators don’t get you.” he warned me. I nod as I head out, meeting the help I was getting for that mystery fog, as I now dubbed it. And as I do so, I can hear two people inside there. “So this… this fog is like a rift to another world?” that almost sounded like Quinn! And I hear his voice. “Yeah, pretty much. I went into a rift by pure chance with Furball the first time this happened. The second was when the Idjit and his Flyboy came to the resort chasing their Furball.”

            Did he just call me Idjit?! Why I ‘oughta… but then I’d remember the trouble I got him into but there… oh right… I guessed he had the right to call me an ‘idjit’…

 

            _Isaac’s POV_

Really? Again with this fog? At least I have Quinn by my side this time. But why was is so humid out? Last place we were at was Northbridge, where she was seeing me at a regional tournament. “I’m still surprised you haven’t lost your touch, Isaac. That Utano woman with those ‘Darklord’ monsters would’ve defeated you.” Quinn said to me. She wasn’t wrong, I may have gotten back into play the game, but I had to overhaul my deck with new cards. Still can’t believe they banned Luna’s Ancient Fairy Dragon!

             That’s when we hear something out there. Wait… was that “Hey!!! Buckalew!!! Over here!!” so I turn to the source of the voice and lo and behold, it then other Taylor who people think is my twin at times. So I sigh and say to her, “Might as well meet with him.”           

            “Just make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Quinn warned. Despite us back together from that fiasco, she was a little cautious whenever we met up like this. “Hey Other Taylor.” I say to him. “Glad to see you again. And the Quinn from your world.” so I get to the point “Alright, I’ll bite. So then, what’s the problem? You have that expression on you.”

             “Well… in that case…” and he tells us his ‘ordeal’ about the bet with Diego, and his constant search looking for the right gift. “And me being here is a good thing because…?” I asked him. “Because you’re the one person who knows Jake the most! Aside from his family and Mike.” I sweatdrop at that as Quinn asked him “But isn’t this Jake different than the one we know?”

            “Not entirely, even if they have a few differences, one person from one reality is still the same in another. Just a few things that made them different. The Jake this Taylor knows is mostly likely Bi or Gay. Ours had gone straight because of our Taylor being female.” I said to them, finishing with “But all in all, he does have one thing in common. Regardless of which version he is. He is a natural born flyer… I might have an idea... though we should head to the nearest town.”

 

            **Third POV**

As Taylor has the two of them wait outside, he goes back into the house to let Jake know he had to go to town. “Oh… and I’m not invited? I’m hurt, Boy Scout.” Jake said jokingly. “Come on, Top Gun. I need to go on my own. And we have some ‘unexpected guests’ here. And they come from the ‘other side’.” Taylor tells him. “Oh boy, your ‘twin’ again? Is he in trouble again?”

            “No, no… he’s doing well… I actually need his help with… something…” Taylor insisted. After thinking on it, Jake finally says “All right, Taylor. Make sure that Isaac keeps you out of trouble, ‘kay?” so after a quick kiss to his stubbled cheek, Taylor says “Don’t worry, Jake. I’ll be fine.” He replied before he goes off to the others outside. “Alright then, where to, then? I’ve never been in Louisiana before.” Isaac comments. “Off to downtown Shreveport then, you two.” Taylor said to them as they take a ride over there…

           

            **Shreveport, Louisiana…**

             As Taylor, Isaac and Quinn reach the town, Isaac looked around in awe, seeing the town that Jake came from. “Huh… so this is where Aragorn was from. Nice city.” He comments seeing the sights. Even Quinn had to agree at that. “Never thought Jake came from this city!”

            “Well, he actually lived in the rural areas… he mentioned that one time when…” Taylor was saying before Isaac interrupted with “…when we were in the swamp to avoid the eruption. Oh right… I nearly forgotten about that dilemma.” so that’s when he was asked “Wait, before we go any further… how far have you guys gone through in La Huerta?” this makes Isaac and Quinn look at each other, before the latter answered with “We actually stopped Rourke and his plans. We made it off the island.”

            “Wait, you guys make it off the island? So your Taylor is…” but then Isaac held his hand up saying. “No, she’s still with us. It’s better if I explained everything that happened.” so Isaac explained everything that had happened to them. How they reached MASADA, seeing the world in a hellish landscape. Finding out who Mouse was, losing the Island’s Heart and each other in the escape. And all the crap they dealt with after that. “Whoa… so you’re telling me, that a villain from a video game was real?! And you stopped Vaanu and defeated him in a children’s card game?”

            “Yeah, and because of that, Taylor was separated from Vaanu as a human, thanks to the Triforce.” Isaac finished with. “Wow… if only we had someone like you with us during all that. I would’ve still been able to walk and not be bed-ridden for a year!” this made Quinn asked him “You were bed-ridden for that long?!” Taylor cringed at that, answering with “Yeah. I’d try to do something reckless… and I ended up in a coma for a year. My Jake did not like it when I pulled a pranked showing I lost my memory.” The two were shaking their heads at his little prank before he said “But I’m glad you two handfasted. You both seem like a perfect match to me.”

            “Thanks, but we’re not here to chat, gift finding, remember?” Isaac reminded him. This made Taylor say in response “Oh, right! So any recommendations, then? Because most gifts I would give him tend to be over the top, or…” he stopped at that, making the two realize what he was gonna say next. “Yeah… no. I don’t think that would a good gift for Jake, Taylor.” Quinn pointed out to him. “I know, and I have to find one that is meaningful to him. Else, I’ll lose a bet I made with Diego!”

            “Umm… a bet? What kind of bet are we talking about?” Isaac asked confused. So after he tells them, the two end up laughing at him! “Wow! I know the term cock-blocker, but Diego takes it to a whole new level!” Isaac said laughing out loud. “Wow… I think I really needed that. Thanks for the laugh.” Quinn added as Taylor was fuming “So you’re gonna help me with this, right?” he asked bitterly.

            “Alright, alright. No more screwing around. As for Jake’s gift, we should give him something that really speaks to him.” Isaac then looked around at the shops they passed by. And finally… “Here we go!” and they enter in a…

            “A hobby shop? Really?” Taylor asked him. “Yeah… if he’s a pilot at heart, then he’ll enjoy this gift he’ll put together with you.” Isaac answered as he walked to the shelves, looking for the right model kit, until… “Let's go with this one!” he said as picked the right kit. “A Super Hornet, Isaac? You sure he’d like it?” Quinn asked him. “Without a doubt. Now we need the tools for it.” he answered as he picked up a basic tool craft kit and different paints as well, before heading to the register. “The lookalike is paying for this, sir.” Isaac said to the guy behind the register. “Me?! Why me?” Taylor complained.

            “Because you asked us to help you picked the gift for Jake, silly!” Quinn replied as he sighs “…You guys got me there. Alright, I’ll pay then.” Taylor said as he paid for the stuff. As the leave the store, Isaac also asked “Alright, anything else you need help with?”

           

            _Isaac’s POV_

Wow, Taylor had to think really hard on that, from the expression he was giving. That is until he said to them “Well… I want to do something truly meaningful, but it involves singing and Jake forbid me from doing it. Especially at his family’s home.” Oh boy… considering the last two times we’ve met… so I say “You want us to help with a song, right?” and Taylor nods at that. “Yeah, and it has to be meaningful as well. To show I truly love him. Any suggestions?” this made Quinn ask me “Isaac, aside from the Three Caballeros, what else does this Taylor sing?” so I say “Well… the two of us actually… sang the Time Wrap song…” that part, I said with embarrassment. And now to mention the reaction I get from her.

            “Awww… really? I want to see you sing it!” but I say in response “Please no! I don’t want to do that again!” and to my surprise, even Taylor agreed! “I hate to say, but Isaac is right. This song has to be more from the heart." That got me thinking, real hard. And that’s when I say “I can sing the song I used in the party we had for Taylor.” this made Quinn say to me “Oh! That’s right! You can sing that song! I’m sure Jake would like that!” she was right. Considering I had a decent singing voice myself. So I say to Taylor “I got a song in mind. Now we just need to head to a place that has a karaoke… stage…” I stop seeing what else I needed. A music store with rental instruments…

            This just might work…

           

            _Jake’s POV_

Since Boy Scout took my ride, I had to ask Rebecca to take me downtown to this place he wanted me to meet him at. “You sure he wanted just you? I could stay around the city to see if you need a ride and…” she asked before I answer with “Don’t worry, ‘Becca, he’s crazy at times, but not that crazy. I’m sure he just wants to do something for me, is all.” I reassure my sister with “Let our folks know I’ll be back home later, ‘k?”

            “…Alright, Jake… you picked a keeper, you know that right?” she said as I exit out of her car. “Yeah… I sure did.” I answered with a smile. So I walk… to a karaoke bar? Really, Taylor? So I trudge over to it and once inside. And to my surprise, Red was here? “Uh… when did you get here?” I asked Quinn. But then she says to me “Sorry, wrong Quinn. I actually came with Isaac.” oh… so that’s why Taylor left, he was out with his twin! But why though? Red must’ve saw the confused look on my face, since she replied with “We were in Northbridge at a tournament he won at. Next thing that happened was us entering a fog and ending up here."

            That explains a lot. But why did Taylor need their… “There you are Top Gun!” I turn seeing Taylor come up to me holding a bag. “Happy anniversary!” he said to me. Anniversary? For… oh right… the day of our Handfasting. I can’t believe I nearly forgotten that. Well, I’ll make it up to him later. So I ask him. “What’s in the bag? Something for me?” and he answered with “Maybe… I had to get something that wasn’t related to what we always do… and Isaac helped out with that.” that make me wonder… where is the other Boy Scout?

            That’s when I hear the announcer for the stage saying to us “Alright people, let’s get tonight’s karaoke night started! Starting off with his song of choice, Isaac Buckalew will be singing ‘Angel Voice’!” Angel Voice? Never heard of that song before. So we all turn to see him on stage with a guitar, bowing his head to the audience, before saying to us “Just to let you guys know, this song is for two people who are meant for each other. So, give a round of applause to Jake and Taylor McKenzie!” wait, what!? That’s when Taylor says “Isaac! You didn’t have to say that!”

            “Well, I just did. Now, stop gawking like an idjit and wave to the audience!” he says to my Boy Scout with Quinn giggling at that. As we do so, we hear Isaac go “Alright people, time to listen to my song!” and he starts playing on the guitar.

 

_‘If I listen closely… so quietly, I’ll be able to hear it._

_Yes, that voice._

_I’ll always feel something that cannot be described by words._

_It must be the voice of an angel.’_

Holy shit… the kid could sing like Taylor could! The two of us look to Quinn, with her answering “He’s actually a got a decent voice to singing. You should’ve seen how he sang ‘Ballard of the Goddess’ using Kele’s guitar.” Damn… he actually is good… that’s when Taylor says to me “You know, this is actually good to dance to… So, Jake, do you…” so I say to Red “Watch me gift for me.” She nods at that.

           

_‘The melody fades away…_

_As if it vanishes into the darkness... leaving echoes._

_I’ll sing to the deep blue aurora that falls slowly._

_I have something I believe in._

_I was told that I was senseless… but my dream hasn’t changed.’_

As I was dancing to the song with Taylor, he says to me “Jake, I wanted to give you something for today, the problem was, I had no idea what. And with a bet Diego made for me, I thought we wouldn’t have any fun for the next six months?” that got me confused as he continued “He made a bet that if I didn’t give you something that wasn’t a sex innuendo, I couldn’t have any with you for the next six months.” Wait, Short Stuff made him do that?! “And if you won?”

            “He’d owed me a favor, no matter how crazy or insane it was.” So that got me to answer with. “And I intend to make him do the craziest thing ever.” This makes Taylor agree with “Oh I sure hope its crazy.” And we keep on dancing as Isaac continued on way his song.

 

_‘The angel voice, I found it beyond the horizon._

_The brightly shining image of you wasn’t a dream._

_I’ll wander off._

_I’ll see you someday._

_Whenever I close my eyes, the angel voice will be in my mind._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, Whhhoooaaaaaa…._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, Whhhoooaaaaaa…._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, Whhhoooaaaaaa…._

_Taylor’s POV_

Whoa… this guy has quite the voice of him. Isaac may not be like Zahra, but damn is he good. Me and Jake turn to look at him as he continued saying that set of ‘Whoa’ at least 3 times. And I wasn’t sure… but I thought I heard… a herd of whales? I felt Jake nudge me, asking “Shall we keep on dancing to his song?”

            “Yeah… I guess we sho…” that’s when I hear someone go “Wha… am I seeing two Taylors?!” so we turn to see Diego and Varyyn, who had his disguise on, watching this in disbelief. “He’s… not another version of your old self, is he?” Assbutt asked me. So I answer with “Nah, he isn’t… just someone who Jake and I met when he got lost on his journey.” This only confused him as Varyyn suggested “I believe he will explain when he is done with his song, Diego.” He just nods, and just sits down next to Quinn.

 

_‘Let’s keep running. It’s too early to stop._

_I want to reach beyond the darkness._

_The angel voice, I feel your heartbeat that sounds so far away._

_We finally met here by synchronizing the rhythm._

_I’ll keep the image of you in my eyes._

_Even in a heavy night, the angel voice will give me power.’_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, Whhhoooaaaaaa…._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, Whhhoooaaaaaa…._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, Whhhoooaaaaaa…._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_WWWhhhhhhoooaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, Whhhoooaaaaaa…._

Wow… just wow… no idea Isaac could do that. And I thought playing a children’s card game, as well as being a pilot were the only he could do… As he finishes, he bows to the audience again as they clap their hands before getting off the stage. When he comes to us, he spots Diego and Varyyn as well. The two then noticed the differences between us, him Brown haired and Green eyed, and me being reddish tint hair with blue eyes. “I’m guessing you wanted me to explain to them, huh?” he asked us. “Yeah, where did you come from, and how are you a better singer than Taylor?” I gawked at Diego’s question as I shouted “HEY!!”

            “Alright, alright. Before he gets mad at you, Diego, we should let him show Jake’s gift.” That made me remember! Sure hope Jake likes it and I win the bet because of it. “Thanks for reminding me, Isaac.” as Quinn hands the bag to me, so I can give it to Jake. And he takes it out saying… “A model airplane? That’s…” I hold my breath at his reply to seeing it and… “…actually a very thoughtful gift, Taylor. I like it!” YES!! Take that, Diego! “And a set of tools and paint! Oooo… the red in here matches your shirt Boy Scout. Was that on purpose?”

            “Actually, that was Isaac’s suggestion!” Quinn bought up as Varyyn asked “So… Isaac, is it? Can you care to explain?” with Diego adding “Yeah, throw us a bone or something!”

            So after we order some food from the bar, Isaac and Quinn explained where they originally came from and how their journey went. “No way… You and Yubel put Jake’s commander in his place!” was one of the questions after they finished their story telling. Another was “So, Quinn… was Isaac really a peacekeeper?”

            “Uh huh! He help us out with some hard choices that no doubt got you guys angry at your Taylor. And doing so made us all agree at certain times.” wow, if only he was around to… nah, it’d probably get too confusing to tell us apart. “And this Ryan, was related to the Hydra and Serpent, though he was raised to help stop the former, correct?”

            “Pretty much.” Isaac answered. “You while you had to duel Vaanu, Ryan had to fight Ghirahim!? Talk about a rough time for both of you!” but Quinn said to them “But, in the end, Ghirahim was finally destroyed by Ryan, and Isaac defeated Vaanu, making him return our Taylor to us, as a human.” Whoa… now I’m kinda jealous he did that. “If only this guy was here to make Dr. Manhattan do the same for our own Boy Scout…” Jake said randomly. And that’s when the two start fading away again. “I guess… our time is done… who knows, maybe fate will let us meet again one day.” Isaac says to us.

            “Yeah, I’d like that… we can do a duet in sin…” but he says to me “Just nothing silly like Time Wrap again!” rats… oh well. Can’t win them all. Luckily, there were few people looking our way. Isaac and his Quinn when they nod to us, says “You two truly are meant for each other. Never let anything take that away from you…” and the two of them were finally back in their own reality.

            That’s when Jake turns to Diego, saying “By the way, Short Stuff. Since I love the gift Taylor gave me, didn’t you lose a bet to him…?” oh right, so I turn smiling mischievously as he realizes the trouble he’s in…

            “Aww… shit…”

* * *

 

 

 

            Whew… it took us awhile to get this done, mainly because I was occupied with my main story, and Underworld having college, but we got it done… Nymphe, sorry for the long wait…

            _Underworld Maiden: Yeah my college major kicks my ass a little too much, especially this year since I was interning with the design team for the play. Very sorry we made you wait for so long!_


End file.
